Fight For This Love
by BarnCat23
Summary: "Love Is Not A Fight, But It's Something Worth Fighting For" Peter/OC Edmund/OC Susan/Caspian. Co-Written by PopRockShawty, Please Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

~Narrator's POV~

15 year old Kelly had just finished French braiding her hair and looked it over in the mirror. Kelly was severely self-conscious. She wanted to fit in and look pretty, even if no one really looked twice at her but her father. She heard a knock echo up the staircase and then the sound of her father's cane thumping as he went to answer it. She hurried out of her room and down the stairs just as her father opened the door. "Hello, Professor," he said, smiling. "Please do come in."

He stepped back and Professor Kirke stepped inside. "Thank you," he said, nodding.

Mr. Magreene shut the door behind him and then looked at his daughter. "Ah, this is my daughter, Kelly. Kelly, this is my colleague, Professor Digory Kirke. Old chap, good sport." he introduced.

Kelly smiled shyly and the Professor held out a hand to her. "Your father has told me much about you. You're even more beautiful in person," the Professor said, with a warm smile.

Kelly hesitantly shook his hand, flushed. "Thank you," she said politely anyway, not expecting such a compliment from a scholar pretty advanced in years.

"The Professor and I will be in the study if you and Tessa happen to need anything. Don't be afraid to ask." Mr. Magreene said. He motioned for the Professor to follow him, and led his colleague down the hall to the study. Kelly took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. A second later another knock sounded on the door. Kelly opened the door, revealing a smiling Tessa.

Tessa's blonde hair flowed freely past her shoulders and she still wore her school uniform. Kelly returned the smile and hugged her best friend. Tessa stepped inside and Kelly shut the door. Voices trailed off from the study and Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Kirke is visiting my dad in the study." Kelly explained.

"Let's go upstairs. I have something to tell you." Tessa said excitedly.

Kelly led the way up the creaky staircase to the second floor, all the way to the third room on the right —her bedroom. She let Tessa in then shut the door. They both sat on Kelly's bed and then Tessa practically burst with words. She told Kelly all about how she learned there was a different world, a place with all sorts of different creatures, and how the Pevensies were kings and queens there.

Kelly looked at her like she was crazy. She felt Tessa's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Tessa sighed and swatted her hand away. "Kelly, I'm serious. It's true. Lucy found it by walking through a wardrobe. It's called Narnia. And there's this Lion-"

"Tessa," Kelly interjected. "There is no such thing. I think they were pranking you. Joke's on you now."

Tessa fell silent. She knew Kelly was skeptical about things, being the daughter of a highly respected History Professor. Everything had to be proven with books or legitimate facts. This was not provable. And after Kelly's mother's death, she just didn't believe there would be any hope in this planet anymore. Life was life, and no matter how tough it got, she just had to cope with it.

"Professor Kirke knows Narnia is real." Tessa said firmly.

"I highly doubt that." Kelly shook her head.

"I'll prove it to you," Tessa said, sprinting out the bedroom door. Kelly gasped and hurried after Tessa. Down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the study. Tessa walked inside just as Kelly started down the hall. Kelly followed her in, inwardly petrified. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Magreene. But I was wondering, Professor Kirke, do you know of a place called Narnia?" Tessa said abruptly.

The Professor glanced at Mr. Magreene before turning his attention back to the girls. He put his book down and walked around the mahogany desk. He stood a few feet in front of them and eyed them suspiciously. "How did you girls come to know of this?"

"The Pevensies," Tessa answered smartly, determined to prove it to Kelly that Narnia was real. Kelly admired Tessa's bravery, but at the moment, she wished she would stop being so brave. Kelly felt embarrassed for interrupting her father's meeting, and then Tessa had to ask about Narnia — a place that might or might not exist.

"I see," The Professor nodded in amusement. "I suppose if you believe in something, anything is possible."

His answer was too vague for Tessa's liking. She wanted something specific so that Kelly would believe her. "But do _you_ believe it's real?" she prodded.

The Professor smiled knowingly and put a hand on Tessa's shoulder. "We have nothing, if not belief. But some things are better left just that," he said.

"Come on, Tessa. Let's go back to my room." Kelly said, pulling at Tessa's arm. Tessa followed Kelly out and Kelly shut the door.

"I'm telling you, it's real," Tessa said, on the way up the stairs.

"Tessa, the things you described— the…the Centaurs, Minotaurs, Fauns — those things are easily found in Greek Mythology," Kelly shut her bedroom door behind them and sat cross-legged while Tessa sat on the edge. "I'm sorry I don't believe you. It's just hard to believe in something like that."

"You will believe me, when I prove it to you." Tessa's spirits were not dampened at all. "It's just a matter of time."

"Until then, we're still friends, right?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

"Of course we're still friends," Tessa chuckled and the two girls hugged. Tessa was like a sister to Kelly, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Especially without her brother or sister around the house anymore, her brother in the Navy, her sister pursuing her further studies in America, and her mother died birthing her. Tessa was the only friend Kelly had. And she hoped nothing would ever change the friendship she cherished so much.

Later that evening, Tessa was helping Susan carry a few bags of groceries and they were walking back to the Pevensie residence together. "So, I told Kelly about Narnia," Tessa said suddenly. At first Susan thought Tessa was joking, but soon realized she was serious.

"Did she believe you?" Susan asked skeptically. Tessa sighed sadly and shook her head. "I told you if you went around telling stories of a magical land people would think you were crazy," Susan reminded.

"Oh, no. She doesn't think I'm crazy," Tessa shrugged. "She just thinks you guys were playing a joke on me or something. But that's just Kelly." They rounded a street corner. "Maybe Lucy could talk to Kelly." Tessa suggested.

"You said it yourself Kelly is shy and only believes what she knows to be true. I don't think Lucy could change that, or sway her mind, for that matter," Susan sighed and resorted herself to the fact that Professor Kirke and Tessa were probably the only people who would believe her and her siblings.

"Do you ever miss it?" Tessa asked as they drew nearer to the house.

"Narnia, you mean?" Susan considered the question a moment. Of course she missed Narnia. But she accepted the fact that they lived only in England now. "I guess so," she finally answered.

Susan's brothers were playing ball in the front yard as she and Tessa approached the house. Peter drew his arm back then hurtled the ball at Edmund, waiting with the bat. He hit the ball as it flew past Peter and went full speed at Tessa, who ducked just in time, but it was still a narrow escape. Maybe she wouldn't be that lucky next time.

Peter turned around wide-eyed and Edmund noticed the girls standing behind them.

"You idiots!" Susan reprimanded. She had always taken up a motherly role. "You could've hit Tessa!" Susan turned to Tessa to check for injuries but Tessa waved her away.

"It's alright," Tessa smiled. "Boys will be boys."

"Ed," Peter glanced at his brother. "I think we owe the lady an apology."

"Sorry," Edmund said, in a tone that said otherwise.

"My sincerest apologies, madam," Peter said, with a slight bow and a smile.

Tessa laughed and flushed. "Apology accepted, fair knight."

Edmund rolled his eyes and made a face at his brother. Susan smiled and tugged on Tessa's arm. "Alright, let's get these inside, shall we?" Susan asked, heading toward the door. Tessa followed Susan inside and so did the boys.

Lucy hurried down the stairs, her footsteps audible rhythmic thuds. "Susan! Tessa!" She squealed excitedly. She ran to Tessa and hugged her around the bags. Tessa laughed happily at Lucy's warm welcome. "I missed you!" Lucy said, pulling away with a smile. "I wish you would visit more often."

"I wish I could, too, Lu," Tessa grinned.

"How was your visit with Kelly?" Lucy inquired. Tessa and Susan exchanged glances.

"Uneventful," Tessa reported simply. They set the bags on the wooden table and started emptying their contents. Lucy helped and didn't ask any more questions, while Edmund and Peter only walked into the kitchen laughing about something from their previous conversation. Peter took an apple from Susan's hand, making her scoff. 

"Did you tell Kelly about Narnia?" Lucy abruptly raised a question. Edmund stopped at the door, Peter had just sunk his teeth onto his apple but he stopped chewing, Susan stopped unloading bags, and Tessa froze. All of them exchanged glances.

"Well, did you?" Edmund pressed on.

"Yes," Tessa said, finally, like it was a breath she'd been holding.

Lucy squealed excitedly. "Did she believe you?"

"Not exactly," Tessa tilted her head to her side slightly.

Edmund snorted. "Does she ever believe anything anyone tells her?"

"Yes," Tessa said, turning toward Edmund. "She does. She used to believe in fairytales, you know. She just has a problem believing stories that didn't originate from a book. A lot of people are like that, Ed."

"No one I know," Edmund scowled.

"Which makes her special," Peter chimed in. Edmund gave his brother a look and then sauntered out of the kitchen.

Susan sighed. Tessa turned to look at Peter. "Do you really think that?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Tessa," Peter smiled. Tessa returned the smile, and was about to say something but they heard a telephone ring and Peter left to answer it. A few minutes later Peter reentered the kitchen.

"Tessa, your mum just rang. She wanted me to tell you that you are past your curfew…" he said.

Lucy looked disappointed. "Well this is sooner."

"Don't worry, Lu. I'll be back," Tessa beamed and hugged Lucy.

"Mind if I walk you?" Peter followed Tessa to the door, leaning against the frame.

Tessa smiled. "I wouldn't possibly decline your kind offer." She said and linked arms with Peter, walking out the door.

"Oh, look! It's Peter playing the gentleman again!" Edmund taunted, making silly faces.

"Shut up, Ed!"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Narrator****'s**** POV~**

16 year old Tessa Saunders had managed to tiptoe from her bedroom upstairs to the kitchen downstairs where her mother was preparing tea for her guests, some friends of Mrs. Saunders'. "Pst, mum!"

"Yes, honey?" Mrs. Saunders replied. "Thinking of sneaking out again?"

Tessa sighed. "Well, Aunt Marge doesn't exactly like me. She thinks I'm prep…pre-"

"Preposterous." Mrs. Saunders finished the sentence with a smile.

"Yes." Tessa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I can't stand her vocab!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I hate to make this reference but it's like she's a grammar Nazi."

Mrs. Saunders sighed. "It's not like she's a bad person. She just has different ideals than you do, love."

"But we don't get along. We never do." Tessa whined. "She'll keep nagging me. And she'll get on my nerves. And I'll just storm off and go back to my room and lock myself in for a few hours. What's the point in going through that torment?"

Mrs. Saunders gave in. "Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"To the Pevensie residence of course!" Tessa answered without skipping a beat. "Come on Mum, it's just a few blocks away."

"Tessa, you and I both know it's not a few blocks away. Besides, it's just too dangerous for you to go out alone. Never forget why you're father's not at home. He's on the battlefield –"

"Kicking butt," Tessa replied proudly.

Mrs. Saunders smiled wryly. "I'm not sure if you meant that in a literal or figurative way but my point is that I just want you safe. You never know when it's gonna be the last time we're gonna see each other's faces."

Tessa looked away for a moment before turning back to her mother. "I know that the harsh reality and the poignant truth is a stark contrast to what's on my mind right now…but what if miracles could happen? Like…say, I was whisked away to a land far, far away where I would be a Queen? A land with no wars. Peace all year long, across every nation, every continent."

"And has the thought of bringing your old mum with you ever crossed your mind?" Mrs. Saunders joked. "For a 16 year old, you're unusually imaginative. I'm not saying it's wrong to believe in fairytales. After all, we do need some hope in our lives."

Tessa shrugged. "We have nothing, if not belief."

"Right, this is no time to be philosophical. Aunt Marge will not be happy that we're taking so long. Ring the Pevensies, and see if they want you over. It would be nice of one of them could escort you there." Tea was prepared and she placed the cups and plates on the dining table outside.

"Mum, I'm 16." Tessa protested.

"I don't care whatever age you are. Even when you're 60 and a grandmother of a dozen tykes, and I'm an 80 year old hobbling old lady, I'll still take care of you." Mrs. Saunders smiled warmly.

Tessa was moved. "I love you, mum." She smiled too. "You're right. I don't know what's gonna happen to us, with a war going on and whatnot. And even if we're separated – touchwood – I'll always be thinking of you."

"I love you too, baby girl." And so, mother and daughter exchanged a hug.

In less than half an hour, the doorbell rang, and Tessa sprinted to the door with a broad grin on her face. "Peter!"

"Tessa," Peter beamed, "hello, Auntie Carly. How are you?" Because Peter's father and Tessa's father were both in the army, the Pevensies and the Saunders were well acquainted, and since Peter and Tessa were best friends for many years now, Peter referred to Tessa's mother on a first name basis.

"Hello, Peter. I'm great, love, thanks; how are you and your family?" Carly Saunders inquired.

Before Peter could answer her question, he was interrupted by a sharp voice. "Who is that young lad by the door?"

Tessa groaned inwardly at the thought of having to make introductions, because Aunt Marge would jump to conclusions right away. And indeed she did, before Tessa could even respond. "Is he your boyfriend, Tessie?"

"No!" Tessa responded a little too abruptly she felt her cheeks grow red. "I detest that nickname."

"Well, I say it's a wonderful name, young lady." Aunt Marge said dismissively, then turned to Peter. "What a lovely lad; won't you come in for some tea?"

"Alright, children, off you go. And be back before sunset; I will not accept a single minute after, or you will be grounded for the rest of your life, Tessa Wendy Saunders." Carly stated firmly.

Once on the streets, Peter turned to his best friend and asked, "Who was that visitor you have in there?"

Tessa scowled. "Aunt Marge."

"You don't seem to like her." Peter said neutrally.

"I know her too well to like her." Tessa shook her head.

"Hmm, I quite like her. She thinks I'm a lovely lad," Peter smirked.

"Ugh," Tessa scoffed.

"Well, wouldn't you agree?" Peter joked.

"Nah," Tessa said playfully. "If you're looking for flattery, you're not getting it from me."

Peter pouted and crossed his arms. "Watch your attitude, young lady."

"Well, I'm not your subject." Tessa folded her arms as well.

Peter stiffened and said nothing.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up, should I?" Tessa said quietly.

"I don't know," Peter said monotonously. "I miss being King. I don't get it. How could I be denied access to my own kingdom?"

"Well…if you could choose between here and Narnia…"

"I'd pick the latter." Peter answered without second thoughts.

"Even if that means leaving your parents behind?" Tessa questioned.

Peter was silent once again, staring at his best friend. She used to be pretty short, but now she wasn't so short anymore. Her nose was at his lips. Peter became conscious of how much they'd grown over the past year. Well, to him, it was more like re-growing, entering puberty again, going through adolescence all over. It was tough, mentally being a 31 year old, but stuck in the body of a 17 year old. The most difficult part was going from High King to a common boy from Finchley. He couldn't expect people to kneel or bow before him anymore.

They'd just brush past him as if he were a nobody. But he wasn't a nobody. He was a person of importance, of magnificence. He wanted to feel important, and the only times when he felt important was when he was spending time with his family, and when he was spending time with Tessa. Tessa was important to him as well. Peter thought that he'd be enclosed in his own little world secretively shared with his siblings after returning from Narnia, and it did take him a lot of courage to tell Tessa about their adventures in Narnia. He didn't expect anybody to believe in him.

The Professor was an exception because he was there to witness the creation of Narnia, but Tessa wasn't there. Tessa had never had the chance to travel to that magical land, and Peter still couldn't quite put a finger on how she could be so open-minded and actually believe in him and his siblings rather than laugh it off as he expected others would. If anyone else deserved to go to Narnia, it would be Tessa. Tessa was a girl of great faith – a woman of great faith.

She was pretty independent, with no siblings by her side, and no father at home more often than not. Peter could identify with Tessa on so many levels, and he figured that it must have been one of the reasons why they got along so well: because they had so much in common, and could come together and have each other for support when they needed it the most. And no words had to be spoken at all for the other to understand how they're feeling inside.

Peter didn't like to show his vulnerable side very often. He thought that it was uncharacteristic of a King to be weak. And all he wanted was to be strong for himself, for his family, and for his loved ones. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving his parents behind forever in return for a lifetime in Narnia. Dared he ask for both? Would Aslan grant him that wish?

_Aslan_, Peter thought. He didn't know the extent to which he should resign himself to the fact that there's a large chance that 15 years was all he was ever going to get to spend in Narnia. And then there was also this little part of him, raving, and staying hopeful. 'If' – the central two letters of the word 'life'. He needed to learn to be like Tessa. Be open-minded. Stay open to all the possibilities. Bizarre thoughts crossed his mind, and one by one he crossed them out, only to leave himself in a state of gloom.

Peter pondered upon the question Tessa posed. The rest of the walk to the Pevensie household was spent in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: A Train To Narnia

**~Narrator****'s**** POV~**

A man in his car honked his horn at Lucy, who was trying to cross the street. "Mind yourself, love!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized. She then continued to scurry across the busy street.

Meanwhile at a news stand, Susan was reading a newspaper. A nerdy boy approached her nervously. "You go to Saint Finbar's?" he asked, giving his best attempt at a wee conversation, but it still wasn't a very good one.

"That's right," Susan answered, slightly smiling. She turned back to her paper but the boy was persistent. "I go to Hendon House. Across the road. I've seen you…sitting by yourself," he said. He chuckled and Susan's slightest smile left her face. "Yes well," she said dully, flipping the page. "I prefer to be left alone."

The boy quickly rebounded with, "Me too." He didn't seem to pick up on the sigh, a paralinguistic cue from Susan suggesting she didn't want to be talked to. "What's your name?" He continued to inquire.

Susan rolled her eyes and flipped to another page then glanced at him. "Phyllis," she said, with a hint of a smile.

At the same time, two girls about Susan's own age strode up the sidewalk to the news stand to where she was. Susan, spotting her friends, Tessa and Kelly, folded the newspaper and left it where it was before she picked it up, and hugged the two girls. The three began chatting, leaving the nerdy boy, a bit lost. He clearly had taken an interest in Susan, but it was unrequited.

From the corner of Tessa's eye, she could see a gang of boys in messy school uniform strode pompously towards the three girls. Kelly was aware of this too, and nudged Susan so she spun around, eyeing the boys in disapproval. They knocked the nerdy boy out of the way and he tripped clumsily as expected, but before any of the girls could react, one of them had cornered Kelly, while the others surrounded the girls and all the boys began snickering maliciously. Tessa knew they were up to no good and frowned.

"So, ladies," one of them spoke in an accent so irritating Susan had to grit her teeth. He reeked of bad cigarettes and alcohol, making Tessa wince, while Kelly was petrified and stood rooted to the spot. "Would any of you like the _pleasure_," he glanced and smirked at his sidekicks when he used the pun, "of spending an evening with us in the dormitories?"

Tessa inhaled, about to make a comeback, and Kelly had finally garnered enough courage to demand that they leave, but a little girl's voice caught their attention.

"Susan!" It was Lucy called, running up to them from the street. Lucy stopped next to Susan, panting from the sprint. "You better come quickly."

"None of your business here, little girl," one of the burly boys was about to shove a defenseless Lucy out of the way but when his hand was still a feet away from touching her, a strong grip on his arm caught him off guard. He stared at the person gripping his arm – Susan. Susan looked to be no more than a 16 year old teenage girl (those who knew her well would agree that she was much more than that, but that story would be for another time), yet she was used to holding a bow and arrow and therefore it was not surprising to her friends that her hands were strong – strong, yet gentle.

The burly boy, however, had always underestimated girls' strength. He was intimidated, and the rest of his gang was immediately alarmed, they backed away cautiously.

"You will behave more civilly to not only girls but, as a matter of fact, everyone." Susan warned, and shot daggers at the gang, who scuttled away in fear.

"Are you alright?" Tessa turned to Kelly who was dusting herself off.

"Yeah…thanks." Kelly sighed at Susan in relief.

Susan shot her friends a weak smile, and they all followed Lucy to inside the train station.

On the platform, crowds of students were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The four female friends wriggled through the kids until they could see what the chanting was about. They had no trouble identifying Peter, who was fighting a few other boys, who were all taller and older than him. A second later Edmund pushed past Tessa and headed down into the fight.

"Edmund!" Susan admonished her brother, but she was ignored. He didn't listen. Instead he threw himself at one of the boys attacking Peter. Susan sighed disappointedly and Kelly shook her head. Lucy looked anxious, but there was little a 14 year old girl could do.

"Go on! Kick him in the face!" An unidentified voice further aggravated the situation, but two whistles sounded and the crowd of kids began to disperse, taking the four girls with them. Two guards pulled the boys apart and one shoved Peter away from the others.

"Stop it. Break it up. That's enough. Come on." A guard said sternly. "Act your age!"

Peter dusted himself off, still wincing a bit from the punches he suffered. "You'd be in for a shocker if I did." He mumbled darkly under his breath. Out of his siblings, he was the most unsuited to being a teenager again, and to think that he had lived to the age of 31 back in the Golden days of a faraway kingdom called Narnia made him frustrated.

The Pevensie siblings and Tessa and Kelly all sat on a bench by the tracks and waited for their train.

"You're welcome." Edmund sulked, from where he sat next to Lucy.

"I had it sorted." Peter mumbled again, still indignant.

"What was it this time?" Susan questioned, sounding irritated.

"He bumped me." Peter said sharply.

"So you _hit_ him?" Kelly said hesitantly.

"No!" Peter retaliated. "After he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. _That's_ when I hit him," Peter tried justifying his rash actions, crossing his arms. Tessa looked understanding. If it's true that behind every great man is a great woman, than Tessa would be the great woman behind High King Peter. But then again, sadly, he was no more than Peter Pevensie in 1940s England.

Susan snorted at her brother's impulsivity. "Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?"

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter frowned. "Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids," Edmund pointed out regrettably.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter retorted, turning back to his siblings. "It's been a year," he said. "How long does He expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to except that we live here now," Susan said helplessly. "It's no use pretending any different." Susan caught sight of the nerdy boy from the news stand and turned to her siblings, avoiding him. "Pretend you're talking to me" she urged.

"We are talking to you," Edmund said with an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Ow!" Lucy shouted, jumping up from the bench.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan whispered harshly.

"Something pinched me!" she said, pointing to where she'd been sitting. Kelly pushed away from the wall quickly and glared at Edmund. "Hey! Stop pulling," she glowered at the younger Pevensie brother.

"I'm not touching you," he defended, standing up.

"Would you all just…" Susan couldn't finish her sentence. A train passed by at an extreme speed and she looked around to see people weren't affected by it. "What is this?"

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said happily. The others all stood up.

"Quick," Susan said decisively. She had always been the more pragmatic, assertive one. "Everyone hold hands."

Edmund scooted away from Kelly, who was closest to him, while everyone else held hands. "I'm not holding your hand!" he shouted over the noise.

Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand anyway. "Ugh! Just…" she scowled. The walls of the station began ripping apart. Lucy's hat was blown away. Then the train vanished altogether, revealing a cave.

Kelly and Edmund glanced at each other before quickly dropping their hands with a disgusted look. Edmund glowered at his hand as if it required sanitation, while Kelly rolled her eyes and glared at Edmund.

The others hesitantly paced out from the cave and straight into the light of a beautiful coast. Lucy turned her attention to Tessa and Susan and they did the same. They all shared a smile before running off toward the water giggling.

"Shame you're not as fast as me, Ed!" Peter taunted, starting for the water. "Last one in's a rotten egg." At that, Kelly started after him, racing to the water with Edmund hot on her heels.

They all left a trail of their shoes and jackets leading toward the water. They splashed each other with the water as they laughed happily. Edmund, however, stopped and looked up at the hillside, which displayed a set of ruins.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan called.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund questioned suspiciously.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." he said. At this they all looked up at the hillside where Edmund pointed. It was a warm, sunny day, but the chills on Susan's spine made her frown uncomfortably, and Lucy looked equally uneasy, shivering not due to the cold but because of the sight before her very eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Trumpkin

**Kelly's**** POV~**

The Pevensies, Tessa, and I finally climbed our way up to the ruins. Whatever the structure was, it must have been quite the sight. White half-broken pillars lied here and there, sections of walls remained with intricate engraving, and a balcony was left standing near the shore.

The brothers headed off to explore the ruins, Susan went her own way as well, Lucy walked out onto the balcony, and Tessa and I stayed near the front of the ruins a moment. "I told you I'd prove to you Narnia is real," Tessa said with a wide grin on her face. "See?"

"Find me one of those Narnians you talked about, and then maybe I'll believe you. But ruins and a beach don't prove anything. I'm sorry." I said.

"What about the way we got here?" Tessa asked. "Isn't that proof enough?"

I shook my head and started walking. The architecture was beautiful, even if there was only a little of it left. I marveled in wonder at the sight. I had only seen such visual beauty in movies. Tessa joined Lucy on the balcony and I turned right. I notice a large platform or some sort of a cement section with a tall wall behind it.

I walked right up to it and up the few steps onto the platform. Four stumps of marble or cement set out in spaces line the front of the platform. I walked past them to the wall to observe the intricate designs.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy said, turning away from the balcony. Susan stopped on her way to us when something made a clinking sound at her feet. She bent over and picked up a gold figurine of some sort.

"I think we did," Susan said, inspecting what she just picked up. I wanted to systematically list out all the reasons how that wasn't possible but I thought better of it.

"Hey," Edmund said, walking up beside Susan. "That's from my chess set."

"Which chess set?" I asked. Peter came up beside Edmund now.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund said, sarcastically. I glared at him.

Beside me, Lucy gasped. "It can't be…" she said, quietly. She started running past us, toward the platform and wall. We followed suit, eager to find out what she was up to.

**Narrator's**** POV~**

Lucy pulled Peter in front of one of the stumps of concrete. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Can't you see?" Lucy asked excitedly. She then pulled Edmund and Susan into place. Tessa and Kelly stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Imagine walls, and columns there," Lucy said, moving to her place. "And a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel" Peter said breathlessly. They stood there a moment and marveled in wonder at the sight before them, imagining their once beautiful castle.

They stepped down from the platform and the group continued exploring the ruins. Edmund stopped and knelt, examining a large round boulder aside of the path overgrown with grass and weeds. "Catapults," Edmund said cryptically.

"What?" Peter queried.

"Catapults. Cair Paravel was attacked," Edmund frowned, turning around to see his siblings behind him.

Peter continued onward, to another section of standing wall. Edmund stood and followed him. They began pushing on the right side of wall, trying to move it. Kelly glanced at Tessa in befuddlement and Tessa shrugged. Susan and Lucy stood a few feet in front of the wall as Peter and Edmund pushed it away, revealing an old wooden door. Tessa and Kelly then came to stand beside Susan and Lucy.

Peter broke the section of wooden around the door knob and then pushed open the door. The hinges whined as it swung and hit the wall behind it. He then started ripping the bottom strip of his white shirt. He ripped a long strip off then found a think stick. He started tying the strip of shirt around the tip of the stick.

"I don't suppose you've got any matches in there, do you?" Peter asked Edmund.

"No," Edmund said, opening the flap of his satchel. "But would this help?" he held up a silver torch with a cheeky beam and Peter gaped. All the girls started laughing and giggling but Kelly remained unmoved.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter rolled his eyes, starting to chuckle himself. Edmund switched on his torch and led the way down the dark staircase. The girls followed suit while Kelly peered into the darkness then took a step back.

"I think I'll just wait here," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked concernedly.

"Scared?" Edmund taunted, earning a nudge from Tessa.

"I just have a thing about small, dark, spaces," Kelly frowned uncomfortably.

Peter stepped beside her and held his arm out for her to hold. "We'll go together then" he said.

She took a deep breath to calm her jitters and held onto his arm tightly. They then together met the others down the stairs at a rot iron gate. Kelly let go of Peter's arm and he pushed open the heavy gate. There were four chests with a statue behind each one.

**Lucy's**** POV~**

I rushed to my chest and pulled it open, as my siblings did the same. All of my dresses were folded neatly inside the chest. My healing cordial and dagger were there as well. I pulled out one of my favorite gold dresses and held it up to my body. "I was so tall!" I commented.

"Well, you were older then," Susan joked.

"Yeah, as opposed to a hundred years later," Ed said, wearing a silver helmet that was ridiculously too big. "When you're younger."

Kelly burst into laughter at the way Edmund looked. Tessa chuckled and accompanied Susan at her chest. "My horn," Susan said. "I must've left it on my saddle…the day we went back."

Peter pulled Rhindon out from its sheath and it shimmered brightly. "When Aslan bares his teeth," he read aloud. "Winter meets its death." The old words stirred something inside of me.

"And when He shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," I finished. "Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers…they're all gone."

Susan and Tessa looked at me with the same kind of sadness I felt. "I think it's about time we find out what's going on," Peter said, sliding the sword back into its sheath. "We'll leave you ladies to change." With that, he and Edmund grabbed a set of clothes from their respective treasure chests and exited the cave.

I smiled and started looking through my dresses for something adventurous. Susan and Tessa started holding up dresses to each other, trying to decide what to wear.

Tessa and Kelly were both taller than me and Susan when we were older – or younger, I didn't really know how best to describe it – so our ankle-length dresses covered about half their legs, but other than that, they fit, so Tessa chose a yellow dress with a khaki underdress and Kelly chose a light green dress with a brown underdress.

**~Tessa's POV~**

Kelly and I followed the Pevensies as they led the way. We were pacing beside a river when Edmund suddenly stopped us and pointed at the river. "Look!"

Kelly scowled. "What are you looking at?! Haven't you ever seen a boat before, Edmund?!"

"You're missing the point." Edmund said darkly.

"Is that a dwarf?" Lucy gasped, turning to Peter. "Why have the soldiers tied him up?"

"Oh this is no good." Peter frowned.

Susan, however, said nothing. She only pulled out an arrow and her bow was at the ready. Then the arrow was released and caused the two armed men on the boat to turn their heads towards us. "Drop him!" Susan yelled.

The men did dump the dwarf-like figure into the river, but Susan released another shot and it hit one of the men who lost his balance and fell into the water. His partner seemed frantic, and dived into the water before he could get hit by another of Susan's arrows, which I knew to be magical.

What was happening? I could feel Kelly tugging at my arm but I didn't know what we could do to help. The boys did, though. They handed their swords to me, and before I could process what exactly was happening, I was holding their swords as they ran and dived into the river to save the dwarf. Their swords were rather heavy, I had to say. It must have taken a lot of training for them to be able to swish and flick their swords so dexterously.

"That was a really nice shot," Kelly said to Susan, looked wide-eyed and her jaw agape.

"Thanks," Susan beamed.

"That's why my sister is the best archer in Narnia," Lucy grinned proudly.

"I would attribute it to skill and practice rather than to magic." Kelly insisted, refusing to believe that Susan's bow and arrow set was a gift from Father Christmas.

Then we saw Peter hauling the dwarf and helping him up and out of the water. He brought the dwarf to in front of us and Lucy stepped forward immediately to free the dwarf from the ropes using her dagger. Edmund in the meantime was pulling the boat onto the sand.

The dwarf choked and coughed sand once he was freed and could get back on his feet. He looked really indignant, though, and wasn't particularly glad that he survived.

"Drop him!" The dwarf scoffed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan looked offended. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf retorted. "And you expect me to thank you."

"Maybe we should have let him." Peter said in disapproval.

The dwarf ignored Peter and instead turned to Kelly, who was goggling at him. "What are you looking at?! Haven't you ever seen a dwarf before?!"

Edmund sniggered. I piped up, trying to explain. "Well, she…err, she has never seen a dwarf before. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't aware that it was something to apologize for." Kelly said discontentedly.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy inquired out of both care and curiosity.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf grumbled.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund said, frowning.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder," Kelly said to me, rolling her eyes.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf questioned.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy replied. I then handed the swords back to the boys, and I couldn't help but notice that the dwarf was staring curiously at Peter's sword as I handed it to the eldest Pevensie.

"Oh," the dwarf said in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me." He shook his head. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter looked at his siblings proudly. "High King Peter," he outstretched his arm, offering a handshake, but I wasn't sure of dwarfs were acquainted with this gesture that, as far as I knew, originated from Earth. "The Magnificent."

"You probably could have left off the last bit." Susan said, chuckling.

"Probably," the dwarf laughed in a manner that none of us perceived as friendly, and did not shake hands with Peter.

"Aren't you going to shake hands?" I asked.

"Oh, no." Peter replied as he drew out his sword again, pointing it at the dwarf, but not posing. "You don't greet people like that in Narnia."

"You don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf warned.

"Not me," Peter said, leaving me and Kelly puzzled. Maybe Kelly was more befuddled than I was. She was still having a hard time believing in magic.

"Him," Peter revealed, nodding at Edmund who drew out his sword too. Peter handed his sword to the dwarf who took it, still saying something under his breath that sounded like "crows and crockery" but I wasn't sure what exactly it meant.

"What are they doing?" Kelly asked Susan, sounding uneasy.

"Wait and see," Susan answered, and did not sound uncomfortable.

Then the dwarf attacked Edmund with Peter's sword. Edmund had no problem blocking the first lunge, but at the second one he struggled as the blade could have stabbed his eye or cut his nose had he not dodged it swiftly enough. He did let out a strangled yelp, though, and Lucy shouted, "Edmund!"

"Oh, you alright?" The dwarf taunted. For a figure his size compared to a teenage boy, the dwarf wasn't a bad swordsman at all. I didn't even know dwarfs could use swords. I thought daggers might be more convenient for them, since Peter's sword was even longer than the dwarf's height.

"He'll be fine," Susan reassured. "He's the best swordsman in all of Narnia."

"Doesn't look like it, does it?" Kelly retaliated under her breath, not loud enough for the Pevensie sisters to hear but I heard her.

It did take Edmund a bit of time to fully exploit his height advantage, and that enabled him to deflect and parry a series of advances from the dwarf. Eventually, the dwarf let Peter's sword slip and it fell onto the sand, leaving the dwarf disarmed, and Edmund still fine. Well I guessed that meant Edmund had won the sword fight.

"Beards and bedsteads," said the dwarf in awe. "Maybe that horn worked after all."


	5. Chapter 5: Disagreements

**Tessa's**** POV~**

"What horn?" Susan frowned and enquired. Right, I nearly forgot. Susan was once given a magical horn by Father Christmas and it would deliver her help if she blew it. This tool would surely come in handy since this adventure we were about to embark on would probably be full of obstacles and danger. So it was best if Susan could get it back so that we would feel more secure.

"I believe the Telmarine Prince has your horn," said the dwarf.

"No, wait," Lucy interrupted. "Before we ask another question, please, dear little friend, what is your name?"

The dwarf seemed to not be very happy with being referred to as a dear little friend, for I didn't suppose he would like to feel undermined because of his size – something he couldn't help. Still, he answered that his name was Trumpkin. Lucy, as usual was eager to make friends. She introduced me and Kelly to Trumpkin, though Trumpkin wasn't particularly interested in getting to know us.

"And where is this Telmarine Prince you speak of?" Peter pressed on.

"What's his name?" Edmund added.

"Caspian. The tenth of that name, may I add. I last saw him in the Shuddering Wood." Trumpkin reported and his tone became slightly friendlier.

"Doesn't sound like a very friendly place," Kelly murmured to me, shuddering.

"And why does he have my horn?" Susan inquired.

Trumpkin went on to explain the whole story, and I managed to catch a few names like an evil Lord Protector called Miraz, as well as a Doctor Cornelius who's a Professor like Kelly's father. Peter then came to the conclusion that the seven of us here ought to help this Prince Caspian, who was the rightful heir to the throne, by defeating his evil uncle and putting him back on the throne.

"I don't understand," Kelly said. "If this Prince Caspian becomes King Caspian, how are all five monarchs supposed to peacefully rule together? I've never seen one nation have that many sovereigns."

"Ooh, why hadn't we thought of that when we ruled for 15 years together?" Edmund jeered.

Kelly scowled. "We hardly know this Caspian guy and you expect me to help him reclaim his throne?"

"You can go your own way for all I care." Edmund scoffed.

"Edmund," Lucy admonished.

"Now is not the time to bicker. We've got to find this Prince. Trumpkin, lead the way if you please." Peter concluded.

Trumpkin told as that we had to use the longboat, and so we did. I had no clue how long this boat trip would take, but we still had to go on for the Pevensies were pretty determined to find this Prince Caspian. I wasn't even sure if we were going anywhere at all, since I didn't have a map with me, and these trees that surrounded the river looked the same no matter where we went.

"They're so still." Lucy looked sadly at the trees.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Kelly said confusedly.

"They used to dance." Lucy explained ruefully.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded." Trumpkin explained. "Those who survived retreated to the woods."

"And the trees?" Susan asked.

"The trees. Ah, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin shrugged.

"I still don't understand any of this. It makes no sense at all." Kelly was aggravated because she comprehended none of this, and frankly I didn't quite grasp the notion of magical creatures and Talking Animals either but accepting this concept was easier for me than it was for Kelly.

"How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin looked skeptical. "Thought He abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter frowned.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin snorted.

"Get us to the Narnians..." Peter said darkly. "And it will."

Awhile later, we reached land, so we hopped off the longboat and made for the woods as Trumpkin had instructed. Before we could actually step into the forest though, Lucy spotted a boar.

"Hello, there." The youngest Pevensie approached the boar. "It's alright. We're friends."

"Are you sure, Lucy? It looks dangerous; we should stay away." Kelly looked intimidated by the beast.

"Does it talk?" I questioned, but the growl the boar gave sounded more animalistic than human so I assumed that it wasn't one of the Talking Animals, and instead was a 'dumb' beast instead.

Lucy took no heed of Kelly's warnings and stepped closer to the boar. I grasped Peter's hand in fright.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin warned Lucy one final time.

"Stay away from her!" Susan demanded, but she was ignored by the beast. The boar closed in on Lucy. Lucy tried to run but she tripped over a rock and sat on the ground. She frantically looked around but there was nothing she could use to defend herself with, and a little girl couldn't possibly stand a chance against such a ferocious creature. I wanted to step forward to haul Lucy back but Peter held me back.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Edmund instructed Susan who was readying her bow and arrow, but before she could release the shot, Lucy let out a sharp scream that made me shut my eyes in fright.

Silence followed, until I heard Susan's voice and opened my eyes. "It wasn't me." She told Kelly. Then we all turned to Trumpkin and found out that it was the dwarf who saved Lucy's life. Kelly and I rushed over to check on Lucy and much to our relief we found that she was unharmed. Lucy's face was pale already and Kelly told me that the boar had already leapt up in the air, about to attack Lucy. I shuddered at the thought and tried to block it from my mind.

"Thank you," Lucy said to Trumpkin in a weak voice as she tried to regain her composure.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" I asked anxiously.

"I suspect he was hungry." Kelly answered gravely. "That's what animals do. They hunt for food and do everything they need to do in order to survive. That's just the way it is and there's nothing we can do change it." She sighed. "The animal acted on instinct. This is finally I can explain using science."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become." Trumpkin replied gruffly. "And you may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

We had to head on anyway. Again I didn't know how much time had passed but Edmund and I tried to tell jokes to create humor and boost our morale.

"I don't remember this way," Susan said, shaking her head.

"That's the problem with girls." Peter said sardonically. "You can't carry a map in your heads."

"That's not true." I sighed.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy replied smartly.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan sighed.

"DLF?" Kelly queried.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lost." Peter announced loudly.

"No, you're not." Trumpkin snorted. "You're just going the wrong way. And we all have to listen to you because you're the High King."

Peter turned around to scowl at the dwarf. "You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin protested.

"That explains it then." Peter folded his arms across his chest. "You're mistaken."

Kelly tried to explain. "Well, you see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…"

"No, thanks, Professor. We don't need a lecture right now." Edmund interrupted.

"Oh, shut up." Kelly snapped at Edmund.

Edmund was about to rebut with something snarky but I stopped the two of them from bickering, and called for truce. They continued shooting daggers at each other but we had to move on with our journey.

"Is there a way down?" Susan asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin replied sarcastically.

"Come on," I sighed.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter insisted crossly.

"Please. No more quarreling." I said assertively as everyone turned to me.

"Well, you heard her." Lucy stood up for me.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin suggested.

"I'd rather that than walking." Kelly rubbed her legs.

"That way then." Trumpkin pointed at another direction and so we were going to head to a ford near a town called Beruna. But we stopped when Lucy suddenly gasped and pointed at across the gorge.

"Aslan!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's Aslan! Over there!" She ushered us to look more carefully between the tree trunks. "Don't you see? He's right…" suddenly her face fell. "There."

"Do you see Him now?" Kelly questioned, frowning.

"I know. Spare me what you're thinking. You don't have to tell me that I'm crazy, because I'm not." Lucy sighed. "He was there. He wanted us to follow Him."

"I'm sure there are lots of lions in these woods." Peter tried to explain to his little sister. "I'd suggest we stay away from these brutes else you'll get attacked again, just like with that boar."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy insisted, sounding every bit a Queen.

"Look, Lucy, I may not have come across as the most faithful person ever, but like many others I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Kelly had had enough.

"Finally someone I can agree with." Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"Well the last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid. And I don't want to look stupid again." Edmund said warily.

"You _are_ stupid." Kelly rebuked Edmund. "It's hard to believe you're once a King."

"I'll have you know I still _am _a King!" Edmund argued.

"Alright; that's enough." Susan pacified the two fieriest ones.

"Why wouldn't I have seen Him?" Peter asked Lucy.

"Maybe you weren't looking?" Lucy shrugged at her eldest brother then turned to me. "Tessa?"

I sighed. "I hate to have to take sides, but it's far too dangerous for us to jump. We might even die, and if that happened to us then we'll never be able to save the Telmarine Prince." I looked at Lucy apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lu."

Lucy looked crestfallen and as if she was about to cry. Edmund gently patted her shoulder and ushered her to follow the rest of us, treading on.


End file.
